conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ogoliska
Introduction The Ogoliska are humanoid aliens that stand over 7 feet tall and have extraordinary strength and intelligence, they have split mandibles, 4 fingers, knees that bend backwards and hooves,. They are extremely good at innovating. They are an alien race that uses the caste system. They believe in obtaining "it" at the very end reaches of the galaxies. "It" was believed to have been obtained by the first generations of the Ogoliska race but was lost due to what seems to be the "Great White Hole in the Sky" and is believed to have been placed back to it's original position at the very edge of the galaxy. Everything the Ogoliska race does is related to The Great Stone Wall. The Great Stone Wall was left behind by the first generations of the Ogoliska and gives the instructions on how to find "it" and how to find the successors of the Oracles(see Great Stone Wall). The Great Stone Wall is written in the Holy Script which is only understood by those in the Hurshists, Zakuchista and the Rebokta castes. The Ogoliska believes that God has given them the gift of psychokinesis so they can achieve greater heights. Caste Hurshists(priests/scholars) The highest ranking of the Ogoliska race, all who are born undr this caste is part of "The Council of High Charity" once they have reached the age of maturity. Zakuchista(warriors) The elite class of the Ogoliska race. Thery serve as soldiers during battle and the guards of The Three Oracles. Rebokta(scientists) The scientists of the Ogoliska race. Cologa(engineers) The engineers of the Ogoliska race. Skeego(auxilaries) All auxilary class of the Ogoliska race. All other races/species are put here. The Three Oracles The Oracle of Truth The great Oracle that rules all. The Oracle of Prosperity The Oracle in charge of the economy. The Oracle of Virtue The Oracle in charge of leading the Ogoliska race closer to "it". The Honor Guards The personal guards of The Three Oracles. It is a great priviledge to be chosen to be a Honor Guard by The Oracles. Only the Zakuchista are allowed to be Honor Guards. Only Honor Guards have the priveledge and right to wear the ceremonial Honor Guard helmet. The Quisling The Quisling is a special Ogoliska that is born under a eclipse at midnight that is of pure Ogoliska blood. He does the bidding of The Three Oracles, his mission always comes first no matter what the situation. The Quisling is allowed to take units from the military in order to complete his mission, even during a battle. The Quisling wears armor that is unique compared to the other warriors in the military, he wears silver armor that is engraved with the Holy Script which recites to pledge of honor the Quisling must take before recieving his armor and his title. The chosen one is made ready to be a Quisling as soon as he is born, he must part with is family as soon as he is born and live in the Temple of High Charity with the Oracles in which the Oracles will teach him about everything the Ogoliska race knows. The Temple of High Charity The Temple in which The Oracles reside in, it is also the place where the Council of High Charity makes their decisions and holds their debates. The Council of High Charity The council that makes grand decisions that can affect the Ogoliska race grandly. The council consists of all under the Hurshists caste and of The Three Oracles. The Great Stone Wall A wall that was left behind from the first generations of the Ogoliska race, it shows how the successors of The Oracles will be found and what the Ogoliska race must do in order to find and obtain "it". The Great Stone Wall has indicated that the first generations of the Ogoliska race had possession of "it". Everything on The Great Stone Wall is written in the Holy Script. Military Introduction The military of the Ogoliska race is essential in order to find "it". The military of the Ogoliska has many branches to it and is used very often. Weapons of the Ogoliska race The pulse rifle: a semi-automatic rifle that shoots a long plasma pulse. A pulse rifle's magazine contains enough for 20 shots. The rifle is accurate at mid and long range. The pathfinder rifle: a automatic rifle that shoots out continuous plasma bolts. A pathfinder rifle's magazine contains enough for 45 shots. The rifle is accurate at close and mid range. The hacksaw machine gun: a machine gun that shoots out continuous plasma bolts, gun will gradually become inaccurate if trigger is held down for a long period of time. A hacksaw machine gun's magazine holds contains enough for 120 shots. The machine gun is accurate at close range. The plasma turret: has two different kinds of turrets, stationary (installed onto something ex. Ships, vehicles, etc.) and mobile (can be carried around and can be set up anywhere at will). The turret shoots out accurate plasma bolts. The plasma turret has unlimited amount of ammunition but is exposed to overheating. Is accurate at close, mid and long range. There are 3 sizes: S, M and L. Energy mortars: a mortar that fires big plasma bolts. It is mobile. Is accurate at at mid and long range. Beam cannon: a plasma cannon that shoots out a bright blue beam of plasma. It is capable of incinerating tanks. Is accurate at any range. Plasma torpedo cannon: a cannon that shoots out a brief bright blue beam of plasma, it is extremely powerful and can melt through 12 meters of thick armor. It is too big to be used on land. It is only equiped on ships. Energy projector: a projector that shoots out a continuous beam of plasma energy. It can scorch 1 squared mile of any planet. It is too big to be mobile, it is only equiped on capital ships. Beam swords: a sword made out of pure energy that can cut through anything imaginable, only The Quisling, the Honor Guards of The Three Oracles and generals of the Ogoliska army can wield these powerful weapons. Infantry Ranks Fushasti: are the lowest ranking soldiers(private, corporal). Fushast'vici: are a bit higher than the Fushasti(sergeant, lieutenant). Gareeji: are the high ranking officers of the Ogoliska army(captain, major). Sheesta:are the highest ranking of the Ogoliska army(colonel, general). Sheesta'vici:are fleet/ship masters in the navy. Armor Although battle armor is used for protection on the battlefield, armor is also used to show ranks within the Ogoliska army. All armor have the same technology, but some features maybe exclusive to some soldiers due to the lack of rank. Basic battle armor is made out of a lightweight, ultra dense alloy and is custom made for each soldier to fit the user's body perfectly and also to configure some of the settings the user wishes to have. The user's name is always engraved onto the armor in the Holy Script. Some basic features of the battle armor are: a HUD (head's up display) which displays the user's bio signs, current weapon, ammunition count, a rectile that is linked to the gun to aid with accuracy, energy shield level, motion tracker and a communications system, all individual armor is fitted with a energy shield processor and a light bending processor. Here is the color legend for the armor: Blue: Fushasti and Fushasti'vici Red: Gareeji Gold: Sheesta and Sheesta'vici Silver: A very distinguished leader, general, etc. Navy(space fleet) Introduction The Ogoliska race is very advanced when it comes to space technology. All spacecraft use anti-gravity processors to levitate/fly and use artificial gravity processors on the interior of the spacecraft so the crew stays can stand on the ship. All spacecraft use L plasma weapons. Destroyers Equiped with 4 plasma turrets, 2 torpedo cannons, energy shield processor, slipspace engines, anti and artificial gravity and a smart AI. Cruisers Equiped with 6 plasma turrets, 4 torpedo cannons, energy shield processor, slipspace engines, anti and artificial gravity and a smart AI. Flagships Equiped with 8 plasma turrets, 6 torpedo cannons, 1 energy projector, energy shield processor, slipspace, anti and artificial gravity and a smart AI. Spirits(dropships) Equiped with 3 M sized plasma turrets, can carry up to 18 troops at the same time. Troops are transported from the air to the surface of the planet using anti-gravity processors. The Spirit uses multiple anti-gravity processors to levitate/fly. Seraph(fighters) Equiped with 2 M sized plasma turrets and 1 torpedo cannon. It is designed to dogfight in space and in the atmosphere of planets. The Seraph uses anti-gravity processors to levitate/fly. Technology Achieved Technology Energy shield processor: a processor that can envelope a certain unit it is attached to with an energy shield. Anti-gravity: a processor that can create a zero gravity environment for multiple purposes. Artificial gravity: a processor that can create a artificial gravity environment for multiple purposes. AIs: an artificial intelligence. An AIs base is data crystal, if the data crystal is destroyed, so is the AI. Data crystals: similar to the very primitive human made memory cards/sticks except that it is made out of a special kind of crystal and can store a large amount of data. Slipspace engines: engines that can travel 10 000 times the speed of light. it bends space and travels in between space known to the Ogoliska as "slipspace". Light bending processor: a processor that bends light and renders the unit invisible. Category:The Age of Rebirth